AshXJohnny
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Buster Moon has a new idea for a big new show, for the threatre now that it's re-opened and brought in a bit of money, while the acts prepare after a surprise that Buster gave them. Ash and Johnny both find themselves getting closer, after a little incident involving Lance. Bent on getting Ash back, Lance hires some help. Will this ruin the show?
1. Chapter 1

**AshXJohnny**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sing**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day over the Moon theatre as a kola named Buster Moon stared up at the beautfiul squid decorated building. He smiled as he made his way inside, excited over the thought of springing a new idea for a show onto his performers. Things were finally on the up and up, they had begun making more money than the theatre had ever done before.

Since the theatre had re-opened by the help of Nana Noodleman, they had held small shows to start things off, which brought in quite a bit of money. Buster felt is was time to try and pull off a bigger show so he asked the preformers to gather on the stage that morning.

Buster yawned as he entered his officer to gather his clipboreds he jumped slightly when Mrs. Crawly appeared "good morning Mister Moon, I made you some coffee." The old lizard called Mrs. Crawly said as she walked in the room.

"Ah morning Mrs. Crawly, thank you...Uhhhh, where is it?" Buster said as he looked in the cup only to find nothing there, he shook his head with a slight smile.

"Oooh I got a little thristy on the way up." Mrs. Crawly said sheepishly.

Sighing Buster sat the cup down and finally found the clipboard he was looking for "ah, there it is."

"Ohhhh the guys are all waiting on the stage for you Mister Moon." Mrs. Crawly said remembering why she came up.

Busters eyes widened and he nodded "good, I'll be right down." He grabbed his clipboard and started to make his way down to the stage he smiled as he watched them chatter amongst themselves. "Ah, good morning everyone. Thanks for coming."

"Morning, Mister Moon!" A few of them greeted.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you to come in so early?" Buster grinned as he gazed upon the group they nodded, "well I have a surprise for you, we are going to be holding another show!" Buster announced spreading his arms in the air.

The group gasped "another show?" Said Meena in excitement.

"Yes, and this is not going to be like all the smaller ones that we've done. Nooo, This one is going to bring in some serious money I have a good feeling, This is going to be a bigger show and this time!" Buster paused for dramatic effect, "you guys will be singing as duets!" Buster grinned as he watched their shocked faces.

"What?" Questioned Ash.

"Duets? no can do Moon. I sing alone!" Mike huffed as he folded his arms.

Buster sighed he knew Mike would be a problem, "aw come on Mike I just know that you and Meena would go great together with both of you're singing voices, at least give it a chance?"

Mike frowned but rolled his eyes "alright, only because I really like her voice... well It's you and me kid!" Mike said looking up at Meena who shrugged.

"We'll do great!" Meena smiled.

Buster sighed in relief and he made his way over to Johnny and Ash "Johnny you and Ash will be perfect together, I just know it. What do you think?" The two teenagers eyes widened as they glanced at one another Johnny smiled at Ash and Ash smiled back.

"I'm up for it." Johnny nodded.

Ash smiled again and nodded too, "guess we could give it a shot."

Buster grinned in delight, "great...Rosita, Gunter you are still together but I got another great routine for you."

"Yah, we're going to blow that routine out of theee water with awesome piggy power!" Gunter cheered.

Rosita chuckled as she high fived him "ok boss, we'll do our best."

Buster nodded "alright everybody thank you for agreeing with this, I know you'll be great. Now off to practice people." The group nodded and head for the rehearsal spaces, Mrs. Crawly had given them all a song sheet.

As Ash and Johnny entered their space Ash suddenly remembered that she'd left her guitar in the back, "Oh, Johnny I have to go get my guitar, I'll be right back. Why don't you maybe pick a song for us?" Ash suggested as she held the door.

Johnny nodded as he watched the porcupine run out "sure Ash." Johnny muttered as he looked over the songs, he sighed in relief that she hadn't noticed a blush that appeared on his cheeks. "Boy, singing with Ash, I wonder how this'll go?" He mumbled to himself. Johnny had paced the room for a little and realised that Ash was taking a while.

Growing with concern Johnny folded up the song list and put it in his pocket, and made his way round to the back of the rehearsal spaces. He frowned when he heard some arguing standing at the side of the wall he turned round to see Ash and another male porcupine "get away from me Lance, I told you we're through, why won't you listen?!" Ash growled as she tried to walk away. but she was pulled back by Lance which caused her to drop her guitar.

"Come on, Ash babe I miss ya and I know you miss me!" Lance exclaimed as he looked down on Ash.

"Come to think of it I don't, I've been doing great this past month without you, now go back to Becky!" Ash growled as she shoved herself away from him.

"I dumped Becky, she doesn't understand me as much as you did, plus she was getting my songs wrong!" Lance complained.

"That's not changing my mind Lance!" Ash yelled firmly as she glared at him Lance grabbed her once again.

Johnny growled and decided to the interrupt them, "is there a problem here?!"

Lance had let go of Ash when he laid eyes on the gorilla, "who are you?!" Lance questioned with a raised eye.

"The names Johnny and I'll have to show you out cause this space is for performers only and I don't recall you being one," Johnny said in a growl directed at Lance.

Lance looked at the size of Johnny as he walked towards him and towered over him, he scoffed "whatever, dude I'm outta here. This isn't the last you've seen of me Ash!" Lance called making his way out the back door.

Johnny turned back to Ash when Lance left, "are you okay?"

Ash smiled as she picked up her guitar Johnny noticed this and decided to help her out, but as they did their hands touched, both realised at the same as a feeling built up in their bodies. Both of their eyes widened as they gazed upon one another. A yell from Mike in the distance, had brought them both back to their senses, both looking away shyly.

"U-uhhh y-yeaaah I'm okay." Ash smiled shyly at Johnny and he smiled back.

"Shall...Uh...Shall we get back to rehearsing?" Johnny questioned rubbing his head.

Ash nodded, "yeah we probably should." she said and they both made their way back to the rehearsal space.


	2. Chapter 2

**AshXJohnny**

 **A/N: Hey guys just want to say thank you to those who are following so far. I just want to say there is a bit in this chapter with flowers and there's meant to be a poem in the card, but I'm not good with poems, so I haven't written one. I also want ask if anyone would have any ideas on what they could sing as duets, if you have any please let me know by either reviews or PM'S I don't mind either way.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash sighed in relief as she entered her apartment, she flung her keys to the side and set her guitar against the wall. She yawned as she sat down on the couch after she prepared herself a meal. Two things were going through her mind as she barely paid any attention to the TV program she was watching.

The first thing on her mind was the fact that for the next show in the Moon theatre the group were singing as duets. This brought her to her second thought she would be singing with Johnny. She wasn't sure she could do it after what happened with Lance, I mean sure she wasn't in a realationship with the gorilla, she really just wanted to try going solo for a while and singing with Johnny just brought back bad memories.

Ash shook her head as she leaned back on the couch, "Johnny isn't Lance, I need to remember that. Beside this could work out, Johnny's a great singer," Ash mumbled to herself, as she remembered the days events. She sighed as she stared at her hand, she sure felt a strange feeling when her and Johnny's hands touched slightly she couldn't recall ever feeling that way whenever she and Lance happened to touch.

A knock at her door startled her, frowning in confusion at who would be at the door, Ash made her way to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as a bundle of red roses where shoved in her face, "Woooah...Uh..." Ash uttered as she tried to see over them.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Ash," said a cat as he moved the flowers to the side to see properly. "Is that you Miss?"

Ash blinked but shook her head once she could see, "y-yeah that's me."

The cat smiled "well these are for you, from a secret admirer I believe." The cat smirked as he waved goodbye.

Ash eyes widened for a moment then she frowned "I bet these are from Lance," she muttered feeling annoyed as she walked back inside, she gotten flowers from him before and she did the same thing with them all and that was putting them in the bin. She looked at the flowers and spotted a card on the side, they didn't normally come with a card. Usually Lance showed up at her apartment not long after the flowers were delivered, so she knew they were from him since he'd always asked if she got them and liked them, before she shut the door on his face.

Ash waited a few moments to see if perhaps the porcupine would knock at her door, fifteen minutes passed and there was no knock. Ash eyes widened slightly, "these can't be from Lance. Who could they be from?" She wondered out loud and peeled the card off the flowers.

She opened the envelope and read what was inside, her eyes widened again at the beautiful poem inside. Ash felt herself blush, "oooookayyy, these are definitely not from Lance..." Ash said with eyes wide, she placed her paw on her heart as she felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, Ash smiled as she reread the card again as she made her way to her room and got ready for bed.

...

The next day in the Moon theatre the group were once again doing more practising and they had soon stopped for lunch in the afternoon, Meena came and sit next to Ash in the break room as she noticed the porcupine reading something "what are you reading Ash?" Meena asked curiously.

"Oh...Uh...N-nothing," Ash blushed as she quickly tried to shove the note in her pocket, but as she did Mike had appeared in the break room and happened to be making his way to a table when he spotted it in her paw.

"Doesn't look like nothin...Let me see..." Mike said as he snatched the note out of her paw and began reading some of the poetry outloud.

Ash eyes widened in horror as she tired to reached for the note, but the mouse was quick, he jumped on the table and walked backwards so Ash couldn't reach him. "hey give it back!" She said as she tried to pounce on Mike.

"Whooop, sorry sweetheart but this is too good," Mike smirked with a chuckle, he read more into and his eyes widened at how good the poetry was. "Wow looks like somebodies got an admire. Too bad it ain't me."

Rosita smiled as she sat down, "Mike just give it back to her, but that was lovely Ash. I'm so happy for you."

Mike sighed with a shrugged and gave the porcupine the note back.

Meena awed, while Ash frowned at the mouse, "Oh, Ash that was so sweet, who do you think it is?"

Ash sighed in defeat, "I don't know to be honest, I'd like to find out though."

...

Just as Mike was reading the poem Johnny had been making his to the room when he heard the words, he gasped as his eyes widened He stopped at the door and took a peak inside and smiled as he saw Ash. A few moments later he jumped suddenly as he heard Buster Moon's voice to the side, "aren't you going in Johnny, you must be hungry?" Questioned the koala.

"Oh...Uh, hey Mr. Moon um I was j-just going to go out, be back later though." Johnny said as a blush appeared on his face, he hoped the koala wouldn't notice.

"Oh, ok don't be late back." Buster warned.

Johnny chuckled "y-yeah don't worry I wont be, see you later." Johnny said as he made his way outside.

Buster smiled knowingly as he watched the gorilla leave. Johnny made his way outside and jumped on his skate bored and headed for his garage. On his way however he failed to notice Lance watching him from an allyway near the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

**AshXJohnny**

 **Chapter 3**

Lance scoffed as he emerged from the ally-way that he had dove into, when the gorilia had came out the theatre door and jumped on his skatebored. Lance watched as the gorilla until he was out of site, he scoffed once more, "tch, try to keep me away from my girlfriend, eh monkey boy? Big mistake pal." Lance growled as he walked further into the town.

The porcupine arrived at a club that was pretty popular at night, only a few animals appeared there during the day since it was still open. Lance gulped as a tall gorilla stood at the door way, with a black suite and sunglasses on. He lowered them down when the porcupine appeared before him his eye raised.

"Uhhhh, pineapples," Lance said as he closed his eyes he heard the gorilla grunt, and he opened the door for him, apparently you needed a password to get in during the day but at night, people had to pay and Lance was lucky to know someone who knew it and only certain animals knew the password for during the day. "Sweet!" Lance grinned as he walked in.

The porcupine looked around and he gulped when he spotted who he was looking for. Three large nasty looking bears sat in a table in the upper level of the club. They seemed to be playing a card game, Lance encouraged himself to make his way up and approach them, they seemed to be laughing at something when Lance made a coughing sound to their attention.

They stopped laughing and gazed down at the porcupine who was shaking a little they were not amused at being interrupted, "um, hi would you guys be interested in doing a little business deal?" Lance asked as he chuckled nervously.

The bear in the middle frowned while his two underlings laughed at him one of them scoffed "do you know who you're dealing with spikes? We're dangerous." The two bears laughed as Lance shrinked back from them.

The bear in the middle hushed them which surprised them, "boss?" One questioned with a raised eye.

"Hush...what sort of deal are we talking bout?" The bear asked only mildly interested in what this pip squeak had to offer.

Lance calmed himself and reached in his pockets and pulled out a photo and placed it on the table. "W-well, I...I want you to kidnap this girl and bring her to a secluded place where I'm going appear and rescue her, this in turn will convince her to be my girlfriend again." Lance said firmly as he watched the bears expressions as they glanced to one another.

The two bears at the side of the middle one exploded into laughter, Lance shrunk away slightly nervous as he watched the expression of the middle one he smirked slightly a grunt noise. The bear signalled for the two to stop which they did, "you must be one pretty desperate porcupine, to resort to this drastic measure, can't you just buy her flowers or something?!" The bear questioned with a raised eye chuckling slightly.

Lance frowned his fist clenching and he started shaking a little "been there done that, she won't take me back. But I will get her back and she will take me back whether she wants too or not!" Lance growled out his voice raising slightly.

The bears eyes all widened and the two bears at the side look to their boss, who nodded at them. "Well, pip squeak, we're interested in this deal of yours. But you should know we don't do things for free ya know, what do you have to offer us?" The boss bear stated with a raised eye, the two at his side nodded agreeing with him.

Lance nodded "yeah..Yeah totally get it no problem, I got money...LOTS of it." he chuckled nervously.

The bears looked at their boss who shrugged, "okay we accept this deal."

Lance grinned "sweet, glad to be hanging with ya."

"So, tell us details and we'll get started." Said the boss bear, Lance nodded and pulled out a map and spread it across the table.

...

Meanwhile back at the theatre Ash and Johnny had been practicing a few songs after lunch. They hadn't fully decided yet on what they should sing but they thought they'd practiced to see how they did together. "I still cant decide what we should sing, what do you think we sing, Johnny?" Ash asked the gorilla she turned her head to him after looking over the song sheet.

Johnny had been staring off in her direction in a day dream, Ash raised her eyes at the look on Johnny's face "uh...Johnny, you in there?" She chuckled slightly.

Johnny snapped out of his trance like state and felt himself blush he was so grateful that his fur was black so Ash couldn't see it, "uh, sorry Ash I guess I was day dreaming. Heh, what did you say?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I wondering if you had any idea on what we could sing? I still can't decide." Ash repeated.

Johnny frowned in thought "well, we probably should do something more modern."

Ash nodded in agreement "yeah I agree."

The sound of Buster's voice broke through the rehearsal spaces "okay, people that's a rap. I'll see everyone first thing tomorrow morning!"

The two looked towards the door of their space and then each other "well guess that's it for today," Johnny mumbled almost disappointingly.

Ash yawned with a smile, "yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow Johnny and I'll have a think over night on what we can sing." Ash said as she made her way to retrieve her guitar which was leaning against the wall. As she made an attempt to lift it she stumbled as she slightly tripped on her feet and she went backwards, "whoooa." Ash yelped as she closed her eyes and expected to feel the hard ground, but her back collided with soft hands.

Ash opened her eyes and they widened as they looked directly into Johnny's who eyes had also widened, Ash could feel her cheeks heating up as Johnny gently placed her back on her feet. They stared at one another for a moment Johnny trying so hard to fight a blush that was creeping up on him, as he had dark fur it was barely noticeable but he still felt that Ash could see it.

"Heh..Thanks Johnny." Ash said nervously.

"No problem Ash." Johnny replied rubbing his head.

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow," Ash said as she picked up her guitar.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." Johnny nodded they waved and Ash started making out of the room.

Johnny smiled slightly but it soon dropped and he sighed "oohhh, what am I doing?" He mumbled in frustration running his hands over his face.

"Well, to me it seems like you like a certain porcupine, and not just like...I'd say this would be a crush." Buster's voice sounded through Johnny's ears making the gorilla look up.

Johnny's eyes widened at what the koala said "whaa...what?"

The koala appeared before him "I just knew you two would get along. You should ask her out Johnny?"

Once again the gorilla's eyes widened, "whoa, whoa mister Moon I can't do that?!" He replied frantically shaking his hands.

Buster frowned as he folded his arms, he raised his eye "why not? You may not know this, but I've seen Ash look at you the way you do to her." Buster smiled at the gorilla whose eyes seemed frozen wide open. "Give it a chance, you never knowwwww!" Buster sang as he made his way out the rehearsal spaces. Johnny finally was able to relax his eyes. Johnny seemed to contemplate it for a moment but then he nodded to himself in determination he'd made up his mind. He was going to ask Ash out.


	4. Chapter 4

**AshXJohnny**

 **Chapter 4**

Johnny made his way to Ash's apartment after his chat with Mr Moon though his nerves kicked right in as he near the apartment itself. He froze for a moment but shook himself "no I'm going to do this, or I'll never do it." He mumbled as he stared at Ash's door. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door and waited for the porcupine to answer, he could feel himself sweating as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, hey there Johnny this is a surprise. You wanna come in?" Ash asked with a smiled as she watched the nervous gorilla.

"Hey Ash...Uh...Oh no It's ok, I'm actually just stopping by to ask something and I know it's late and I'm sorry about that, and we don't have to go right now I mean we can go tomorrow or the weekend or any time really and that's if you want too." Johnny started he now realised he was fumbling about with his words but he couldn't stop himself.

Ash raised her eyes in confusion Johnny paused his eyes wide when he saw this, he chuckled nervously "hehe, sorry I let my mouth run on there, didn't I?" He said rubbing his head he could feel himself getting hotter.

Ash chuckled slightly bring her paw up to her mouth she smiled though "you kinda did, It's ok Johnny you can ask me anything. You don't have to nervous."

Johnny smiled and let out a breath after breathing in and out, "Heh...Ok...Ash...I...I was...Wondering...If you'd like to go...On...A...D-date...With me?" Johnny closed his eyes and waited for her reply, he slowly opened them and almost wanted to run when he saw how wide Ash's eyes were she seemed like she'd frozen. He sighed in defeat and disappointment knowing that look all too well as he'd seen it the same expressions on girls he asked out before.

"I...I'm...S-Sorry...Ash...I'll...I'll go." Johnny sighed turning away and walking down the couple of stairs.

Ash shook herself out of her frozen state and quickly reached out and caught his leather jacket, "Johnny wait, hold on!"

Johnny turned back to the porcupine, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry Johnny I didn't mean to go blank there. I guess I was just a little shocked. And I would." Ash explained a faint blush appearing on her face.

Johnny's eyes widened "you would really?"

Ash smiled "yeah."

Johnny sighed in relief "great how about we go out after rehearsals tomorrow?"

Ash nodded "that's cool with me, you wanna come in for a little bit?" Ash asked gesturing for him to come inside.

Johnny shook his head "oh, no it's ok I actually need to head home, but I'll see you tomorrow." Johnny smiled with a grin.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow Johnny, good night." Ash waved as he started walking off.

"Good night Ash!" He called he waited till she shut the door and done a celebration cheer by shooting his fist up in the air, "yes!" He grinned sheepishly when he realised that some animals were watching him from across the street.

...

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse on the docks the mean bears and Lance were discussing their plans, the bears loomed over Lance as he paced about and they leaned against a table that was in the middle of the warehouse It was pretty dark and there was only a couple of lights. "Ok let's go over the plan once again." Lance said as he stopped to face the bears.

"We no plan, there's no need to go over it again!" The boss bear growled.

"Look I just wanna make sure you guys have got it!" Lance replied.

"Look we wait till the girl finishes rehearsals and we nab her as she's coming out then you magically see her and pretend you're rescuing her and we'll ket her see that. We then bring her here and you beat us up and then you make up and blah blah..Your together again...Have I missed anything?!" The Russian bear growled out looking annoyed.

Lance sighed not wanting to push his luck with changing the plan again "that sounds about right oh and if the gorilla gives you any trouble beat him up."

The bear raised his eye "gorilla, you've never mentioned this gorilla, who is he?"

Lance scoffed and waved his arm, "oh I think...His...Names...Jason...Johnny...I don't know. But who cares!"

The bear in the yellow gasped suddenly when he remembered something, "wait a minute boss that gorilla...I'm pretty sure that's Big daddy's son!"

The boss's eyes widened "big daddy!" The bear gasped and he glared at the porcupine "listen spikes, we're not going to mess with big daddy's son!"

Lance scoffed and laughed a bit "you guys are scared of a teenage gorilla? Your twice his size, beside isn't his dad in jail? I'm pretty sure I sure I saw his picture on the newspaper."

The bears glanced at one another and shrugged "that is true." said the one on the right.

"Well, then are we now settled with the plan?" Lance asked with his eyes raised and his paws on his hips.

The boss bear grunted "very well, we are settled with plan. When should we begin?"

Lance grinned and rubbed his paws together, "I'd say after their rehearsals tomorrow," Lance chuckled.


End file.
